As part of general home remodeling or updating, one of the tasks regularly undertaken by homeowners is updating their firebox with a more modern firebox insert. The new firebox is inserted into the old firebox opening, and to accommodate the new firebox, the preexisting firebox flue is used as the exhaust for connection to the exhaust of the new firebox unit. The preexisting flue is used Far convenience to alleviate the need to re-route a new exhaust.
Modern fireboxes typically come equipped with the exhaust positioned at or towards the rear of the unit. As can be expected, the consumer prefers that the firebox, when installed into the firebox opening, occupy as much of the opening as possible so that the appearance is aesthetically appealing and the unit is perceived to be an integral part of the opening. For example, it would be unappealing to have large or uneven gaps around the new unit, between it and the firebox opening. However, one consequence of achieving this close fit by the updated firebox into the opening is that it is often difficult for the installer to accomplish a secure tight fit between the exhaust of the unit, which is at the rear of the unit, and the preexisting firebox flue. As a result, an inefficient seal and/or faulty connection can occur. This consideration is especially significant in terms of heating, cooling and general energy efficiency because of ever increasing energy consumption and costs. An inefficient seal and/or faulty connection also presents significant safety concerns.
There is thus a need for a flue adapter to ease the connection from the new firebox exhaust to the preexisting flue in a manner that provides for a more secure and effective seal. Moreover, there is a need for a flue adapter that can accommodate an offset distance and/or direction between the exhaust of the new firebox and the preexisting flue.